Chapter 2: Disaster
by Hikarifanfictionlover
Summary: Hikari is a sweet girl and Sasuke is a Human Ice Cube. Will they fall in love?


Konoha High School

Gomenasai! I forgot to do the Summary for chapter 1. Okay here is the summary!

Summary: Hikari is sweet girl and Sasuke is a Human ice cube. Will they fall in love? Find out in the next couple of chapters that I will try my best to write. End of Summary.

Me: Sasuke Disclaimer please?

Sasuke: Hn Hikarifanfictionlover does not own naruto Kishimoto Masashi does.

Me: Thank you Sasuke ok on with the story enjoy!

Chapter 2: Disaster

When she entered the school she made her way to the principal's office which wasn't very hard to find. She knocked at the door 3x and heard a "Come in." She opened the door and saw a blonde woman sitting there doing some paperwork which she thought was the principal. The blonde woman looked up from her paperwork and put her pen down and smiled at me. "You must be the new student," said the blonde woman. I just nodded. "Well I am Tsunade and I will be your principal for your whole year here," I nodded again. "What is your name?" asked Tsunade. "Hikari Uchiha," I said. Tsunade looked for my schedule and founded it and and she hands it to me. "Here is your schedule and you may leave," Said Tsunade. "Thank you Principal Tsunade," I said. I walked out of the room closing the door gently and walking toward my first class.

Hikari Uchiha Schedule

Math-Kakashi: Rm.: 184

Science-Orochimaru: Rm.: 187

Free Period

Art-Anko:Rm:191

Lunch

Gym-Gai

Karate-Tsunade

Music-Kurenai:Rm:194

Locker Combination 2987

End of school

She went to room 184 and she looked around the classroom and saw the teacher wasn't there yet and she also saw a dark haired sitting there andcgirls were surrounding his desk squealing. "Fangirls he must be a popular guy ugh," She thought (She transfered to konoha and the previous Highschool was called Suna High and there was a guy named Garra which was a popular guy so it reminds her of it). She leaned on the wall and closed her eyes but she wasn't sleeping. Her eyes shot open when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She saw a dark purple haired girl with white eyes and no pupils. Her name was Hinata Hyuga. "H-Hello m-my n-name i-is H-Hinata H-Hyuga u-um t-the t-teacher i-is a-almost h-here s-so y-you s-should s-stay a-awake," She said. "Oh my name is Hikari Uchiha nice to meet you Hinata and thank you for telling me," I said. Hinata nodded quickly and walked to her desk quietly. "She seems nice," I thought. I noticed everyone stared at me. "What are you guys looking at!" I yelled. The dark haired guy just stared at me with a smirk on his face. I noticed it and walked up to him and punched him in the face. The dark haired guy was named Uchiha Sasuke. "Stop smirking!" I yelled at him. Everybody in the classroom gasped and and the class murmured except for Sasuke and his fangirls. The class murmured "She just punched the Uchiha Sasuke." One of Sasuke's fangirls walked up to me and she has purple hair tied up on both sides and her hair was curled and she wore the most sluttiest clothes I had ever seen and it didn't cover much of her skin. Her name was Ami Wantabe. She came up to me and slapped me and she said "That's for punching Sasuke-kun." I just kicked her in the stomach and she flew across the room. The class looked at me with a surprised expression on there faces. "Say another word or make your skin make contact with me you will regret it," I said in a very scary voice. (Ami's voice is higher than Hikari's ) Everybody in the classroom had gotten scared and they sat down in there seats quietly. Then 2 minutes later Kakashi finally came inside and found the class sitting there quietly. He looked to the side and found me leaning on a wall glaring at my classmates. "You must be the new student," Kakashi said. I turned my attention toward him and nodded silently. "Well can you introduce yourself to the class like you're likes, dislikes, and you're hobbies and you're interests," Kakashi said. I nodded and stood up straight walking to the front. "Hello my name is Hikari Uchiha, my likes are the color black, music, playing the flute, and playing sports," I started. "My dislikes are popular people who are rude and disrespectful to other people, fanboys, bitches who thinks there beautiful, bullies, and the color pink," I continued. " My hobbies are Karate, playing the flute, singing, and playing different kinds of sports and my interests are to learn new things," I still continued. "Any questions?" I asked. No one raised there hands. "Good," with that I asked Kakashi where I should sit. "Oh and my name is Kakashi Hatake you can call me Kakashi-sensei or Hatake-san and I will be your math teacher for your highschool year and you may sit next to the guy in the blue shirt," Kakashi said. "Sasuke please raise your hand," Kakashi said. Sasuke raised his hand. "That's the guy I punched and I have to sit next to that bastard ugh why does god hate me so much?" I thought and I put that thought away. I nodded and walk over to the desk next to Sasuke's and sat does quietly. "Free period and don't break anything," Kakashi said and sat down at his desk reading an orange book. The class cheered except for me as I quietly took out my ipod and put my earphones on and listened to Hero by skillet. She closed her eyes listening to the song without moving an inch. When the song finished I turned off my ipod and took off my earphones and took out my light blue flute that my mother gave to me when I was 6 years old. I put my mouth on the flute with my fingers on the wholes and I played a beautiful melody. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. My eyes were closed so I didn't see them but feel there gaze on me. I ignored them and kept playing a beautiful melody. Sasuke stared at me with interest. "She's not even drooling over me hm interesting," Sasuke thought as he got surrounded by his fangirls. To be continued…..

Please review even if you don't I will still update storys. I had fun writing this chapter! Hope you like it! :D


End file.
